


nero

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Creepy vibes, Dark, Kinda, M/M, bad things are sort of implied but not really descriptive, based off of the black cat performance, he likes the attention, jongho is possessive, jongho is questionable, jongsan, just short drabble, san is whipped for jongho but maybe not in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: you are my cute black cat ~a red ribbon will look great on you.——————san belongs to jongho.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	nero

**Author's Note:**

> hi. idk what this is. i just had to get it out of my system. also i need to get used to writing jongho but this is a little occ. oh well the performance was sexy  
> thank u.

A red ribbon was tied around San’s neck with a delicate touch, fingertips just barely skimming over his neck as the silken bow was pulled tight. The candles illuminated their faces in the dark yet nothing else, leaving an eerie glow to their atmosphere.

“I knew this would look great on you,” Jongho hummed quietly, his voice light and airy in San’s ear. “You’re my adorable little cat. Cute black cats need to look pretty, don’t you think?”

San hated it.  
It was tight and while it wasn’t choking him, it still added to the feeling of being closed in. The pressure of the ribbon on his throat would be a constant reminder that he was owned.

San met Jongho’s eyes in the mirror. Those soft yet commanding eyes; eyes that dared anybody to challenge their owner.

“It’s beautiful,” San managed to choke out, bloodstained fingers reaching up to feel over the silk material. Jongho seemed pleased with his response, pressing a soft kiss to San’s temple before straightening up.

It was those sort of actions that strung San along. Whenever Jongho would trail his hand so gently up San’s arm and leave those soft tingles, it had the elder begging for more. Whenever he smiled that warm, genuine-looking grin, San felt like it was okay.

Sometimes.

Jongho threaded his fingers through San’s hair, tipping the elder’s head back as if he was examining him. ”You’re quite a tease, Sannie,” he murmured in that low-toned voice of his. He sounded dangerous. 

“How am I teasing you?” San questioned in response, swiping his tongue over his lower lip. He refused to move his gaze from the mirror, keeping his stare trained on Jongho.

Yet the younger simply chuckled, tightening his grip on San’s hair and tilting his head higher so that their eyes would meet directly. “I don’t mean me. I mean to everyone. You’re so playful with others... What makes you so different with me? Sometimes, I’m not even sure where you are. I should put a bell on you.”

Jongho grinned, placing a hand on San’s shoulder and turning him around in his seat so that they were face to face. “Why do you change your mind so easily, pretty kitty?”

San’s expression didn’t change. He looked up at Jongho with narrowed yet innocent eyes, his head tilted slightly. Jongho already knew the answer, so San had no idea why he was asking.

Jongho was simply different.  
Jongho kept San in check. San couldn’t exactly say why he kept _coming back_. He had other friends, used to have other flings with people... but those had stopped. With his friends, he was this laughing joy of a man, cracking jokes and yelling and participating in everything that would happen when a group of young guys got together.

But with Jongho, San was... quiet. Obedient. He listened. It was almost as if he was trained. Because San knew what would happen if he _didn’t_ listen. All he could say was that Jongho was... possessive.

“I listen to what you say,” was San’s reply. Jongho raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand to card through San’s hair, then let it slip down to the elder’s chin. He tilted San’s face towards his and kissed him softly, something that San relished in.

San didn’t want to leave. He liked the attention that Jongho gave him, the soft actions, the gentle motives that would sometimes show themselves. San has seen Jongho at his best and his worst, and he has to say that he is absolutely smitten for Jongho’s best...

“Of course you do. Because you’re a good kitty,” Jongho murmured against San’s lips, caressing his cheek for a second or two before pulling away. 

“Dinner is ready. And don’t take the ribbon off.”

Jongho left the room. San felt a little warmer once his presence was gone.

San stood up from his vanity and took in his appearance; fitting black pants and an open-collared white shirt — simple, yet tight... picked by Jongho, of course.   
Everything was Jongho’s choice.

He stared at the red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck. San contemplated untying it for a split second, but shoved the thought from his mind in the next. What Jongho wanted, Jongho got.

He crossed the room and opened the bedroom door to the smell of something appetizing.

Sometimes, the attraction outruled the fear he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @cinnayeons maybe


End file.
